Under The Mistletoe
by cvnomrom
Summary: Jack Begins To Discover His Feelings For Kim When He Asks Her To His Christmas Party/Dance/Formal Thinggy. Enjoy!


**Hey Guys! I Know This Is A Little Late Cause I Kinda Got Writer's Block In The Middle Of Writing, But I Finally Finished And It's Like 3000 Words! That's Like My Personal Best! Anyway, I Know They're Only Like 13 Or 14 But I Made Jack A Little Lovesick Because It Fit His Character For This Story. This Is A One-Shot And Only A One-Shot. I Don't Own Kickin' It Or I'd Lie By Taylor Swift. This Is NOT A Song Fic!**

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

I Ran Into The Dojo Because First, Practice Was Almost Over, I Was So Late. And Second, I Had Exciting News For Everyone. Rudy, Jerry, Milton, And Eddie Were All Staring At Me. Kim Just Smiled And Went Back To Kicking A Dummy.

"Hey Guys!" I Said, Trying To Catch My Breath. "I Have Exciting News!"

"Hey Jack," Came Four Replies. I Wasn't Surprised When Kim Didn't Answer, She's Always In The Zone During Practice. That's One Of The Things I Like Abo- Wait, What? There's No Way I Like Kim. I Mean, She's Pretty, And Smart, And Funny, And Sweet, And Strong, But I Don't Like Her.

_Yes You Do.  
><em>No I Don't.  
><em>Admit It.<br>_But I Don't.  
><em>You're Only Lying To Yourself.<br>_I Do Not Like Kim. At Least, I Think I Don't... Go Away!

"Jack. Jack! Hello? Are You In There?" I Snapped Out Of My Daze When I Heard Kim Calling Me.

"Oh, Yea. I'm Good. What's Up? You Almost Never Stop Training When Someone Shows Up."

"You Said You Had 'Exciting News' For Us. I Like News, And Exciting... What Is It?"

"Oh Right. Well My Mother, Grandfather, And I Are Throwing This Huge Party At My Place Tonight For Christmas. I Was Wondering If You Would All Like To Come." I Told Everyone And They Started Jumping Around, Even Kim. I Decided To Add The Last Part While Everyone Was So Happy. "By The Way, It's Kind Of A Christmas Dance Sort Of Thing, So You All Need To Bring A Date..."

"What! We Need To Find A Date, By Tonight?" Eddie Asked In Disbelief.

"Yea, Kinda." I Cast My Eyes Downward. "And You Have To Wear Something Nice, Like, A Tux Or... A Dress," I Looked At Kim Before Returning My Glare To My Black High Tops.

"Wait, A Dress?" Kim Sputtered, "You Want Me To Wear A Dress? So, This Is Kinda Like A Christmas Formal?" Jerry Was Laughing.

"Kim, In A Dress? Man, This I Gotta See!" He Couldn't Control His Laughter. Well, He Couldn't Control It, Until Kim Kicked Him In The Stomach And He Tumbled To The Ground In Pain. That Shut Him Up, Except For His Groaning.

"Fine. I'll Have To Tear Apart My Closet To Find A Dress But I'll Come. Don't Expect Me To Wear High Heels, Jewelry, And Makeup Though!" She Scoffed, "I'm Going To Get Changed. Jack, Wanna Walk Home Together?" We Live On The Same Street, Right By The Seaford High.

"Sure Kim," I Smiled. "Hey Jerry, You Planning On Bringing Kelsey?" Jerry And Kelsey Have Gotten Pretty Close Lately, After He Promised To Stop Lying To Her.

"Yea Man, I Think I'm Gonna Ask Her To Be My Girlfriend, Y'Know?"

"Good Luck Dude!" I Said, Then Kim Returned And We Left The Dojo.

"So Jack, I Have To Find A Date By Tonight?" She Asked, Hint Of Panic In Her Voice.

"Well, Maybe Not..." I Decided To Stop Trying To Ignore My Feelings For Kim Any Longer. I Like Kim Crawford! I Looked Down, Took A Deep Breath, And Stared Into Her Dazzling Brown Eyes. "I Was Wondering... If You'd... Maybe... Wanna Go... With... Me?" I Looked Away Again.

_Smooth, Jack. Real Smooth.  
><em>Shut Up, Mind!  
><em>Make Me, Body!<br>_Oh, You Did Not Just Go There! You Know What? I'm Gonna-, Nevermind. You're Part Of Me. It'd Hurt To Punch You...

"Umm, Sure. That Would Be Great, Jack. Then Neither Of Us Need To Look For Dates!" She Grinned.

"Oh, Yea... Right..." I Mumbled, Hoping She Couldn't Hear Me.

"Is That Not What You Meant?" She Asked Me, A Confused And Slightly Concerned Look On Her Face. Guess She Did Hear Me...

"No, That's Exactly What I Meant." Not Really, But Okay... I Guess...

"Oh, Here's Me! I'll Meet You In Front Of Your Place, Okay?" She Said Before Climbing The Steps To Her House And Waving.

"Alright! See You Soon!" Then I Walked To My House. I Planned On Making This The Best Non-Date Experience Of Her Life. Who Was I Kidding? This Was Totally Going To Be A Date, As Long As I Didn't Bring Up The Word 'Date'. I Put On Some Cologne And Went To Wait Outside For Kim. When I Opened The Door A Beautiful Blonde Girl Fell On Me. She Must Have Been Leaning On It.

"Sorry," She Blushed, Getting Up. Then She Tripped On The Mat And Fell Back Down On Top Of Me. I Stared Into Her Eyes. She Has Beautiful Eyes. "Sorry, Again," She Awkwardly Smiled And This Time, Successfully Pulled Herself Off Of Me. Then She Extended Her Arm To Me And I Took Her Hand. I Felt Fireworks Where She Touched Me.

_Dude, This Is What Being In Love Is Like.  
><em>Love? Who Said I Was In Love With Kim? I Just Admitted To Liking Her! I Don't Love Her!  
><em>Okay, Okay. Whatever You Say, Jack...<br>_I Hate It When You Go All Me On Me!

"Jack? Are You Alright?" Kim's Voice Brought Me Out Of My Thoughts. I Was Still Holding Her Hand.

"Yea, I'm Fine. Totally Fine." I Stood Up And She Let Go Of My Hand.

"C'mon, Lets Get To School Before We're Late."

"Sure," I Replied, And With That, We Walked Off To School, And Every Time Our Hands 'Accidentally' Brushed, I Felt That Tingling Sensation Again.

After School Kim And I Walked Home Together As Usual. It Took All I Had To Keep Myself Sane Around Her. She Was So Close To Me, I Had This Urge To Just Grab Her By The Waist And Kiss Her Senseless.

"Bye, Jack. See You In A Few Hours!" She Said When We Got To Her House.

"Later, Kimmy!" I Said Back, Then Left To Get Ready For The Party, But Before I Went Home I Went To The Flower Shop And Bought A Dark Red Rose. I Mean, I'm Not A Flower Person, But This Was A Beautiful Rose. Even I Can Appreciate Pretty Flowers. When I Went Up To The Checkout I Spotted The Most Amazing Necklace Ever And Thought It Would Look Perfect With Kim's Sunlight-Coloured Hair And Golden Brown Eyes. I Bought The Necklace And Rose Then Went Home To Wash Up. I Took A Shower Then Jumped Into Some Black Skinny Jeans, A Black Tee-Shirt, And My Black High Tops. I Had To Admit, I Look Good. I Fixed My Hair And Put Some More Cologne On. I Was Just About To Squirt Some Breath Spray Into My Mouth When I Saw A Flash Of Blonde Hair.

"Jack Anderson, Using Breath Spray? Now That's Something I Wish I Got On Video!" Said A Smirking Kim, Standing In My Bathroom Doorway.

"Kim? What Are You Doing Here?"

"Umm... The Party? You Know, The Thing Downstairs With A Bunch Of People That Started Ten Minutes Ago?" She Stated, Like It Was The Most Obvious Thing In The World, And I Think It Probably Was.

"Right... I Was Just-" I Cut Myself Off When I Actually Noticed Kim's Appearance. She Was Dressed In A Silk Floor Length Purple Dress And It Fit Her Perfectly; Hugging Her Curves In All The Right Ways, Splitting Open Mid-Thigh So Her Left Leg Was Exposed, And The Back Was Opened So Her Lower Back Was Showing. The Bottom Of The Dress Swayed Swiftly As She Walked Toward Me. She Was Wearing Silver Flats To Match Her Silver Necklace And Anklet. She Was Also Wearing Hints Of Black Masquera, Silver Eyeshadow, And Purple Lip Gloss. She Looked Absolutely Beautiful.

"What Is It Jack?" She Asked While Placing Her Hand Ever So Gently On My Forearm.

"It's Nothing... Really. It's Just, You Look... Wow!"

"You Don't Like It?" She Took Her Hand Off My Arm And Turned Away From Me. I Put My Hand On Her Shoulder And Turned Her To Look At Me.

"No, I Do. You Look, Breathtaking..." I Didn't Realize How Close We Were Standing Until I Caught My Breath And Was Intoxicated By Her Vanilla Perfume.

"Thanks, I Mean, I Didn't Want To Like, Stand Out Or Anything..." She Smiled, Her Cheeks Tinting Red. I Gave Her The Dark Red Rose That Was Beside Me On The Counter.

"I Just Kinda Saw It, And It Reminded Me Of You. Nice To Look At, But Dangerous To Touch. Plus, I Know How Much You Like Dark Red Roses... Wait, You Do Like It, Right?" I Asked, Suddenly Uncertain.

"Yes, Jack. It's Beautiful. I Love It!" She Wrapped Her Arms Around My Neck And I Did The Same To Her Waist. My Hands Ended Up On Her Bare Skin Where The Dress Opens Up And I Felt A Warm Tingling Feeling Shoot Up My Arms Into My Stomach.

_HA! Now You're Getting Butterflies! You Are So In Love With Her, Man!  
><em>I Am Not!  
><em>Really..?<br>_I'm Not- Okay Fine! Maybe I Am, I Don't Even Know! These Feelings, They're Just So Strong! And I Know I Shouldn't Feel This Way But I Do! My Arms Around Her, Right Where They Should Be. This Is Just Too Perfect! I'm So Confused!  
><em>The First Step To Understanding Love, Is Realization...<br>_I Hate It When I'm Right...

"Jack, Are You Okay? You've Been Off In Your Own World All Day... I'm Becoming Worried About You," She Frowned. I Just Took A Breath, Put On A Smile, And Broke The Hug.

"Lets Just Go Down To Where The Party Is..." One Of My Hands Returned To Her Back As I Escorted Her Downstairs And Lead Her Outside. It Was Such A Nice Night, And The Lights That We'd Hung Everywhere Barely Outshone The Stars, Making Me Sure That This Was Going To Be An Unforgettable Evening.

"Hey! There's Jerry, Kelsey, Milton, And Julie!" Kim Pulled Me Toward Them. Milton And His Two-Month Girlfriend, Julie Were Arguing Over Something.

"Whoa, Kim! You Look Like... Well, Like A Girl!" Jerry Looked Confused As Ever, And That's Saying A Lot.

"Thanks Jerry... Nice To Know That I Can Be A Girl And Look Like One At The Same Time..." She Said Sarcastically, Her Subtle Accent Coming Through A Bit More.

"Well, Thanks For Showing Up, Finally! We Were Just Sitting Here Listening To The Two Nerds Over There Having A Debate On Whether Grey Is A Shade Or A Tint!" Stated Kelsey, Clear Annoyance In Her Voice.

"Jerry, Lets Go Get The DJ To Spin Some Tunes For Us," I Said While Dragging Him Away.

"Dude! What Was That For?" He Asked.

"Man, I'm In Big Trouble!" I Started Explaining The Whole Situation With Kim To Jerry. He Seemed To Kind Of Understand. But Knowing Jerry, He'll Be Confused In A Minute.

"Wait... What? I'm Confused..." He Shook His Head. I Decided To Make This Last Part Extremely Simple For Him.

"I Think I'm Falling For Kim..." I Could Tell I Was Blushing So I Looked Down. A Few Seconds Later When I Looked Back Up At Him, He Still Looked Confused As Ever.

"I Still Don't Get It..." He Said, A Little Sadly. Wow... Jerry's Not Just Confused, He's Totally Lost!

"Jerry! I Think I'm Falling In Love With Kim!" I Yelled. Good Thing The Music Is Up Loud Enough So The Only One Who Could Hear Me Was Jerry.

"Dude! That's Great! Now All Of Us Will Have Girlfriends! Well, Except Eddie... Maybe He'll Find Someone Someday Too!"

"JERRY! Kim Doesn't Like Me Like That! That's Why You Have To Promise Me You Won't Tell Anyone!"

"I Promise, But Why Are You Telling Me?" He Asked.

"I Need Help. I'm Confused About My Feelings And I Need To Somehow Figure Them Out Before I Go Insane Tonight!"

"Well, I'm Glad You Came To Me For Advice," He Smirked And Pulled Something Out Of His Pocket, "Because I Have The Perfect Plan. Just Go Ask Her To Dance And Look Out For Me Around Firework Time, Alright?"

"Sure, I Guess. Do You Really Think It'll Work?"

"Never Question The Master."

"Okay... But I Think Your New Girlfriend Is Getting A Bit Annoyed. You Should Probably Go To Her Rescue..." I Stated, Chuckling. "C'mon, Lets Go Dance With Our Girls."

"Oh, So Now Kim's Your Girl?" He Smirked As We Walked Back To Where Our Dates Were Standing.

"No. Yes? Wait, No. Not Yet Anyway..."

_Oh Yea, That's Reassuring...  
><em>Shut Up!  
><em>Make Me!<br>_How?  
><em>You Can't! HA!<br>_Sometimes I Wish I Could Turn You Off...  
><em>But You Know I'm Always Right.<br>_Yea. I Guess You Are, Or I Am, Or Something Like That! I Give Up!  
><em>Good! Now Go Ask Your Girl To Dance.<br>_My Girl? I Do Like The Sound Of That... Kim Crawford Is My Girl! Well, She Will Be...  
><em>Once You Tell Her How You Feel.<br>_Nooooooo No! No Way Am I Telling Her!  
><em>Fine. But Remember, I'm Always Right. Kind Of Like The Blonde Beauty That's Waiting For You.<em>

"Hey, Kim?"

"Yea?" She Said After She Turned To Look At Me. She Was Talking To Eddie, Who Somehow Managed Bring Heather As A Date, And Rudy, Who Came With Jerry's Mom.

"D-Do You Want T-To U-U-Um...-" I Stuttered, And She Cut Me Off.

"Dance? I'd Love To," She Smiled. I Took Her Hand, And We Walked Off To The Dance Floor. I Put My Arms Around Her Waist And She Put Hers Around My Neck. I Tried To Ignore The Feeling Of My Hands On Her Skin, But It Was Hard. She Didn't Seem To Mind Though. She Smelled So Good. Okay, That Sounded Creepy. A Slow Song Came On And I Pulled Her Away From The Crowd Toward A Little Pond In My Backyard. I Like To Go There At Night Because It Has A Perfect View Of The Stars And Moon; Which Just Happened To Be Full Tonight. The Light From The Stars Reflected Off The Pond, Making This A Very Romantic Setting. We Started Dancing To The Song I'd Lie By Taylor Swift. It's Funny How The Song Describes Our Relationship Perfectly But In Reverse.

"This Place Is Beautiful," She Exclaimed. "Just Like The River I Used To Go To As A Kid."

"I'm Glad You Like It," I Said, Staring Into Her Eyes. I Held Her Close As We Continued Dancing To The Music. I Was Getting Hungry. My Stomach Growled Quite Loud And I'm Sure I Turned Red. Stupid Stomach!

"You Wanna Go Eat, Jack?" She Smirked, "Because I Think Your Stomach Does..."

"Yea, Kinda... Do You?" I Asked, A Half Smile Plastered On My Red Face.

"Sure!" We Walked Back To Where Most Of The Gang Was And Kim Sat Down With Them While I Went To Get Us Some Food.

"Hey, Where Are Jerry And Kelsey?" I Asked The Guys And Their Dates When I Came Back With Food For Kim And I.

"Right Here, Man!" Jerry Called As They Walked Up Behind Us.

"Did You Ask Her Yet?" I Questioned In His Ear.

"Who? My Official Girlfriend?" He Whispered Back, The Excitement Clear In His Tone.

"Congrats, Dude! Now It's My Turn... Wish Me Luck?"

"I'll Be There, Remember? By The Pond During The Fireworks," He Confirmed.

"Perfect." I Responded. Just Then, Jerry Took A Plant Out Of His Pocket And Raised It Above Kelsey's Head. She Kissed Him And I Heard Choruses Of 'Aww' And 'Eww' Coming From The Rest Of The Gang.

"Under The Mistletoe... So Romantic!" Sighed Kim.

"I Didn't Know You Liked That Kinda Stuff..." I Looked At Her Curiously.

"Just Because I'm Tough Doesn't Mean I'm Not A Girl!" She Glared At Me And I Put My Hands Up In Surrender.

After We Ate, Kim And I Went Back To The Pond To Dance. Yes, Jerry Knows About The Pond, But He's The Only One. It's A Big Backyard With A Mini Forest. He Found Me One Day While I Was Out Here. Anyways, The Fireworks Were About To Begin But We Were Still Dancing To The Music. I Saw Jerry Behind The Tree Grinning As He Watched Us Dance. I Stuck My Tongue Out At Him. Kim And I Stopped Dancing And Broke Apart A Little. Jerry Snuck Up Behind Her.

"Hey Kim?" I Said, Almost In A Whisper.

"Yea, Jack?" She Replied, Also Very Quietly. I Smirked.

"Now, You're The One Under The Mistletoe." I Said Before I Leaned In And Kissed Her. It Felt... Well, The Only Way I Can Describe How It Felt Is... Right. It Felt Like She Was Meant To Be In My Arms Forever. It Was Perfect. One Of The Fireworks Went Off But There Were Millions Exploding Through My Veins. She Broke Away From Me.

"Jack, I-" She Started.

"Kim, I Just Wanted You To Know How I Feel About You. I Was So Scared To Tell You, But Then Jerry Came Up With This Fool-Proof Plan, Which Actually Worked, And The Whole Time I Just Wanted To Say That I Think I'm Falling In Love With You And-" I Was Happily Cut Off When She Pressed Her Lips Against Mine For A Few Seconds Before Speaking.

"Jack, That's Sweet And All, And I Like You, I Really Do, But I Don't Love You." She Stopped Talking And Looked At My Face, I Was Trying To Hide My Disappointment, But I Felt Tears Stinging At The Back Of My Eyes. I Would Not Cry Over A Girl. I Promised Myself That No Matter How Much I Cared About Her, I Would Never Cry Over A Girl. And My Promise Was Being Broken Now, Because I Could Feel A Single Tear Rolling Down My Cheek. Kim Brushed It Away And, Oddly Enough, Kissed My Lips Once More, Softly And Quickly. "But That Doesn't Mean I Don't Care About You..." She Whispered In My Ear. I Kissed Her Again And Then I Gave Her The Necklace.

"It's Beautiful!" She Grinned.

"Just Like You," I Replied. Then We Heard Ruffling Behind The Tree Along With An 'Aww' Which Could Only Be From,

"JERRY!" Kim And I Yelled At The Same Time.

"What? You're So Cute Together! I Couldn't Help It!" He Sighed, "Young Love..."

"Bye!" Kim Said And Jerry Left. I Smirked Knowing We Were Alone And Brought My Lips Back To Hers. The Fireworks Exploded Outside And Inside Me. This Was The Most Perfect Night Ever!

"Merry Christmas, Kim."

**So, I Like How I Ended It, Do You? You Know You Wanna Press That Button! Just Do It! Then Typey Typey And I'm Happy Happy! Keep Watch For Updates On My Story "So Much For My Happy Ending" And I'll Talk To You Guys Later!**

**Peace And Love  
>- Clo<strong>


End file.
